


Pumped for a Pumpkin

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Phantom Thieves decide to go out pumpkin picking for Halloween Jack-o-Lanterns. For many, it’s as easy and fun as picking a flower. But for others...it can be....not so fun.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 17





	Pumped for a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta get in the Halloween spirit somehow, and my brain tells me this is the bast way to do it!
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

With Halloween just around the corner, what better time in the season of Autumn to go out for a nice pumpkin. Because that’s what the Phantom Thieves have decided to do. After all, it’s not Halloween without a little sense of spooky in the air. 

They arrived at the pumpkin patch in Inokashira and looked around. It was filled to the brim with many different pumpkins. All different sizes, shapes and stems. Soon enough, they all dispatched and went looking for their pumpkins. 

Ren and Morgana looked around the patch. They saw many pumpkins that were up to par with what they were looking for. Though, it seemed too easy to just pick a random one and hopes it’s the one you want. 

“So what are we looking for per say?” Mona asked. 

“The perfect pumpkin.” Ren said. 

“But there’re hundreds of pumpkins that look the same. How can you tell which one’s the “perfect” one?” Mona meowed. 

“They may all look the same, but I know which one is the perfect one.” Ren said. 

“I seriously don’t understand you sometimes, Joker.” Mona purred. 

“Really? Though the wording may help you understand.” Ren said. 

“Sometimes even I have trouble with things.” Mona meowed. 

Ren said nothing and went on his way. Mona, somewhat offended, hurried after him. The two looked around the patch until they came across a nicely rounded and orange pumpkin. 

“This is it.” Ren said. 

“Wow. All this time when there are many other pumpkins just like that and you still didn’t choose them.” Mona meowed. 

“Come on. Where’s the fun in picking the first one you see?” Ren said. 

“Fair point.” Mona meowed. 

The two headed back to the entrance, surprised to see that no one else was there. 

“Huh. Guess we didn’t take that long.” Mona meowed. 

“Should we go see what the others are doing?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah. Sounds good to me.” Mona meowed, hopping into Ren’s bag. 

They looked around the patch to see what was keeping the others. They all looked so ready to just grab one and go when they all first got here. 

“Oh! Ren!” The two heard the voice of Makoto say. 

“Makoto. There you are.” Ren said. He noticed the small pumpkin she had in her hands. 

“Looks like you chose your pumpkin.” Ren said. 

“I know it’s not the best, but I can’t get over how tiny this one is. It’s honestly what I was expecting.” Makoto said. 

“Really? Something as small as that?” Ren asked. 

“Well...uh...what did you get?” Makoto asked. 

“This one.” Ren said, showing Makoto the pumpkin he chose. 

“Wow. That’s....a really good pumpkin.” Makoto said. 

“I know. It’s just perfect.” Ren said. 

“Well...if that’s what you call “perfect” I can’t disagree.” Makoto said. 

“Are you two done flirting?” Mona meowed. 

“Just about, yeah.” Ren said. 

“Good. Cause we should get going looking for everyone else.” Mona said. 

“Good point. C’mon.” Ren said, going back to look for the others. Makoto quickly followed after her boyfriend. 

Soon enough, they all found the others with their pumpkins in hand and headed back to Leblanc. Now it was time for the fun part. 

“Alright! Let’s get carvin’!” Ryuji said, placing some knifes, spoons and candles on the table. 

“What exactly are we doing?” Mona asked. 

“Making Jack-o-Lanterns!” Futaba excitedly said. 

“Don’t worry. They aren’t the ones from the Metaverse.” Ren said. 

“But you can make em look just like it.” Ann said. 

“Wow. That sounds fun! Can I try!?” Mona meowed. 

“But you didn’t pick a pumpkin.” Yusuke said. 

“Dammit! I knew I should picked a small one!” Mona meowed in anger. 

“Then would you like to help me with mine, Mona-chan?” Haru asked. 

“Sure. I don’t see why not.” Mona meowed. 

Soon, everyone got to work carving their designs for their Jack-o-Lanterns. Though...it proved to be harder than expected. Ryuji nearly cut himself carving out the eyes had Ann not told him to ease up. 

Futaba was trying her best but couldn’t get the knife through the pumpkin. She desperately tried and tried again until Ren called Sojiro and he came to help. 

Yusuke was busy carving in small pieces. He needed his to look like “panicle of beauty” as he put it. No one even bothered trying to understand what he meant by that. 

Haru and Mona were having fun carving their pumpkin. Well...Mona was at least. Haru told him where to carve and he used his cat claws to carve out the exact shape in that position. He enjoyed it though. 

Ren had the easiest time carving his pumpkin. He took it nice and slow, carefully cutting off the pieces and making sure he wouldn’t cut himself. His Third Eye surprisingly came in handy while cutting. ‘I’ll have to thank Igor later.’ He thought. 

And then came Makoto, safe to say, who was having the most trouble with her pumpkin. Due to its small size, cutting seemed to be the hardest thing she had to do. Other than studying. Her knife was also about three times the size of the pumpkin. There wasn’t a smaller one. 

Ren looked over at his girlfriend and noticed her frustration. He could understand why. Her chose of pumpkin wasn’t really ideal for making a Jack-o-Lantern. 

“You need help?” He asked. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Makoto said. 

“Anytime.” Ren said. 

Makoto gave Ren her pumpkin and he pulled out a pocket knife. 

“You have that on you!?” Makoto gasped. 

“Yeah. Only if things get too rough.” Ren said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Makoto asked. 

“You never asked.” Ren said. 

“Oh. That makes sense.” Makoto sighed. 

“So...what do you want this to look like?” Ren asked. 

Makoto felt a little ashamed of her chose, so she whispered it in Ren’s ear. He chuckled a little and nodded. 

“It’s not gonna be easy, but I’ll try my best.” Ren said. 

“Thank you very much, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“Anything for my Queen.” Ren said. 

“Not in front of everyone else!!” Makoto pouted, blushing hard. 

Ren chuckled and got to work. Makoto helped him with where she wanted him to cut as he carefully did as he was told. Eventually, Ren finished carving and showed it to Makoto. She almost squealed out of pure joy. 

“Thanks.” She whispered. 

“No prob.” Ren said. 

Soon enough, everyone finished carving their pumpkins. Now it was time to show what they had created. 

Futaba excitedly asked if she could go first. Everyone nodded and she happily showed them her Jack-o-Lantern. It looked like...something from a game... 

“Well? What do you think?” Futaba asked. 

“You made...a Goomba?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah! It’s wasn’t easy, but I think it came out amazing!” Futaba said. 

“Ren...what’s a Goomba?” Makoto asked. 

“Something from a game she likes.” Ren said. 

“Nice job, Futaba. I like it.” Ann said. 

“Though the eyes could be a little better.” Ryuji said. 

“Yeah I know. I’m not proud of it either. Carving a circle is sooooo hard.” Futaba said. 

“For real.” Ryuji said. 

“Okay. Who’s next?” Mona asked. 

“If I may.” Yusuke said. 

‘Oh boy. Here we go.” Ren thought. 

Yusuke placed his pumpkin on a stool and showed his creation to his friends. It looked...well...like a pumpkin... 

“Uhh...where’s the design?” Ryuji asked. 

“You didn’t carve yours?” Haru asked. 

“I tried but I felt like the shape was too much to damage. Though I did carve a little eye right here.” Yusuke said, revealing his one eyed pumpkin. 

“Wow. That’s a big eyeball...” Futaba said. 

“Well...you tried...and that’s all that matters...” Ann said. 

“Okay, after that...one, who’s up next?” Mona asked. 

“Me! Me!” Ryuji said. 

“Ugh...fine...show us what you have, Ryuji.” Mona sulked. 

Ryuji placed his pumpkin on the stool and showed everyone...a...poorly designed skull...go figure... 

“Well...what do you think?” Ryuji asked. 

“I’m getting scared just looking at it.” Ren said. 

“That’s the idea.” Ryuji said. 

“Wow...you’re horrible...” Mona said. 

“Uhh...yeah. That’s why I did it.” Ryuji said. 

“What? I don’t understand.” Makoto said. 

“Something that looks this bad will definitely give someone a good scare. And it’s a skull. So it boosts the Halloween spirit.” Ryuji said. 

“For someone who’s a complete moron, you actually had a good idea, Ryuji.” Ann said. 

“Yeah I know...” Ryuji said. 

“Though an idiot will always be an idiot...” Mona said. 

“I heard that!” Ryuji said. 

“Okay! Haru, why don’t you go next?” Ren asked. 

“Most certainly.” Haru said. 

“Oh boy. Wait till see this.” Mona meowed. 

Haru placed the pumpkin on the stool and showed everyone...Mona? On a pumpkin... 

“Well...well?” Mona meowed. 

“Wow. Talk about a way to boost your own ego.” Ryuji said. 

“Come on. It’s his first time. Give him some good feedback.” Ann said. 

“Well I must say, it captures Mona quite well.” Yusuke said. 

“Yeah. Though I doubt it’ll give anyone a scare...” Futaba said. 

“Well...I think you did a good job, Morgana.” Ren said. 

“Thanks Joker.” Mona said. 

“Okay! Me next!” Ann said. 

Ann placed her pumpkin on the stool and showed everyone...uhh...umm... 

“What is that?” Ryuji asked. 

“It’s a ghoul! But it’s not supposed to be scary.” Ann said. 

‘What am I even looking at’ Ren thought. 

“You...did a great job...Ann...” Ren said. 

“Thanks, Ren!” Ann said. 

“It looks good, Lady Ann.” Mona said. 

“Thanks Mona!” Ann said. 

“Alright. We got Ren and Makoto left...who’s going next?” Ryuji asked. 

“I’ll go.” Ren said. 

“This should be good.” Mona meowed softly. 

Ren put his pumpkin on the counter, as it was too big for the stool, and showed everyone...his Joker mask. Really well detailed and designed. 

“Holy shit.” Ryuji said. 

“Wow.” Ann said. 

“It wasn’t all that easy. But I kept a steady pace and carefully cut my way around the edges.” Ren said. 

“I don’t what anyone says. Ren’s pumpkin is the best hands down.” Futaba said. 

“You’re amazing, Ren. Were you hiding this natural talent?” Yusuke asked. 

“What? I just tried my hardest. Nothing special.” Ren said. 

“Now that’s what a good Phantom Thief should have. Skills on and off the battlefield. Just what I expected out of you, Joker.” Mona meowed. 

“I agree. It looks so incredible. Well done, Ren-kun.” Haru said. 

“Thanks guys.” Ren said. 

“Okay, Makoto. It’s your turn.” Mona said. 

“Huh!? Oh. Okay...” Makoto said. 

“It’ll be fine.” Ren told her. 

Makoto revealed in her hands the tiny pumpkin she had picked out. Everyone looked at what her Jack-o-Lantern’s design was. 

“A panda?” Mona asked. 

“It’s...Buchi-kun.” Makoto sheepishly said. 

“Wow. It’s kinda cute.” Ryuji said. 

“Yeah. It’s small and adorable.” Ann said. 

“Oh stop it.” Makoto said. 

“Though I am curious...how did you exactly make that design with such a tiny pumpkin?” Yusuke asked. 

“I...uh...had a little help...” Makoto said. 

“Aw...it’s so adorable.” Futaba said. 

“Really nice job, Mako-chan.” Haru said. 

“T-Thanks.” Makoto said. 

“So, Ren. What do you think of it?” Ryuji asked. 

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah, it looks cute.” Ren said. 

“Not a bad job, Makoto.” Mona meowed. 

Makoto was too embarrassed to say more as she covered her face with her Jack-o-Buchi. Everyone laughed and Ren just winked at Makoto. 

“You really helped me. Thanks.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. Your welcome.” Ren said. 

“I gotta admit, you actually did a really good job with this. I wasn’t really expecting it to look so much like Buchi-kun.” Makoto said. 

“I’ve seen way too many of them that it’s burned in my brain. Thanks for that, by the way.” Ren said. 

“Oh. Well...I..uh...” Makoto was at a los’s of words. 

“I’m joking. Calm down.” Ren said. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Makoto said. 

“Don’t be. I’m always happy to help you.” Ren said. 

“You’re a real great friend, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“Although...” 

“Huh?” 

“I didn’t say I would do it for free...” Ren said, giving Makoto a kiss on the lips. 

She didn’t see it coming and nearly fell on the table by surprise. But she eventually gave in and returned the favor. 

“I love you, Mako.” 

“I love you too, RenRen.” 

“Hey! I’m posting this on my wall!” Futaba said to the two lovers. 

“Don’t you effing dare!!!” Ren said. 

“Futaba!! No!!” Makoto said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have A Great Day!!


End file.
